


Quite the team

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS fic based off of <a href="http://wild941.com/2015/01/14/her-boyfriend-wouldnt-kiss-her-on-camera-so-she-kissed-the-man-next-to-her/">this video</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the team

Emma jumped a bit in her seat when she saw herself and Walsh appear on the screen of the jumbotron, but then again, she’d been to countless basketball games but had never been selected for the kiss cam. She looked over at Walsh, who was completely immersed in his phone.

“Walsh, look,” she said, but he continued typing on his phone. “We’re on the kiss cam.”

Walsh didn’t even look up from his phone, and Emma felt a surge of irritation at Ruby for setting her up on yet another blind date with a guy who was barely even interested in her. Honestly, after this date was over, she was completely swearing off letting Ruby pick out her dates. Still, that wasn’t a problem now- she was on kiss cam and her date _wasn’t kissing her_.

She turned away from Walsh and found herself looking at the guy sitting on her left, and _wow_ , she hadn’t noticed how attractive he was. He had silky black hair, piercing blue eyes, reddish stubble, and sinful-looking lips that were quirking in an inviting smile.

“Um, would you- would you mind?” she asked, gesturing to the giant screen.

“Not at all,” he said, and _holy shit_ , she’d always had a weakness for Irish accents, and his was _delicious_. It took a lot of effort for her to lean over and kiss him instead of gape.

His lips were smooth, which was a nice contrast to the prickly feeling of his beard, and Emma was just lost in the sensation of kissing this man. She felt a jolt of _something_ \- lust, electricity- travel through her body. She could tell that the crowd was cheering and clapping, but that was at the periphery of her awareness- pretty much all of her thoughts were focused on the sensations of the kiss.

When she finally broke away, she was breathing heavily, and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes, which had actually darkened with lust. Her gaze slipped back down to his lips (which were now slightly redder, which just made them even _more_ tempting) and then back to his eyes. 

There was a bit of an unspoken question in his eyes now, and Emma answered it by leaning back in and kissing him again. The same jolt hit her again, and Emma was struck by how _good_ , how _right_ this felt. 

She felt someone tapping her shoulder, and after it started to get annoying, she broke away and turned to around to face Walsh. He was looking at her with an annoyed expression. 

“I thought _we_ were on a date,” he said, and Emma almost laughed, because really? He was going to act jealous _now_? 

“Yeah, we _were_ ,” she retorted, and internally laughed at Walsh’s stupefied expression. “Just- do both of us a favor and leave.” 

“Fine,” he huffed, and gathered his coat and walked away as Emma grinned. 

She felt a tap on her left shoulder and turned back to the man she’d kissed, who was smirking. “I’d say I’m sorry about him leaving, but you don’t seem to be too bothered,” he said (and Emma _might_ have swooned a little bit at hearing him talk). 

“Yeah, well, my friend Ruby set us up,” she replied. “Also, I just kissed you on a televised basketball game and I don’t even know your name.” 

“Killian Jones,” he replied. “And you are?” 

“Emma Swan,” Emma said. She lowered her voice a little bit and said, “Nice to meet you.” 

Killian swallowed when he heard her voice, and Emma grinned a little. Her evening was certainly turning out better than she’d expected. 


End file.
